


Pretty Boy

by Thatfan_girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfan_girl/pseuds/Thatfan_girl
Summary: Tony hated the way he looked. And he had a damn good reason.Howard is a shitty dad.(Marked as underage but nothing graphic)
Kudos: 19





	Pretty Boy

Tony hated the way he looked.

It wasn’t because he was ugly- quite the opposite. He was beautiful, breathtaking really. You could stare at his face for hours and not find a single flaw. Everything was perfectly symmetrical, everything was….just so _pretty_. 

Tony himself wasn’t aware of his looks until he turned fifteen, but it didn’t stop everyone else from noting. In fact it was someone else that made him realize it. Tony didn’t like remembering him. He didn’t like thinking about the fact that he was pushing sixty or that he was his father’s friend. He didn’t like thinking about the way he put his hand on his thigh and leaned closer, the way his breath smelled of expensive alcohol, the way he whispered in his ear everything he thought of Tony- “ _Pretty Boy_ ”. 

For a while that was all he was. His father noticed quickly the way people paid attention to Tony and made sure he was always present in any and every event he made. Always standing in a suit that was perfectly tailored, just like him. One smile, one look and they were all getting out their checks ready to pay any price needed. And if sometimes just talking to Tony wasn’t enough, well that was just the way things were and Tony wasn’t about to disappoint his father.

Tony hated the way people would say it-” _Pretty boy_ ”. He hated it, hated the look in their eyes, hated how naturally it rolled off their tongue, how they would be having a normal conversation and they would finally lean closer and say “You are such a _pretty boy_ “. And Tony, well he couldn’t do much except smile. 

Rumors of his night activities were on the front pages of magazines on a weekly basis. None of them were true. It didn’t matter though because they all wanted to believe it. They looked at his face, at his body, at the way he moved and wanted to believe they could be next. Tony knew it was stupid, of course, how could they be next if there was no one before them.

So yes, Tony hated the way he looked. And he had a damn good reason. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a second part with the Avengers reacting to all this... Anyway, hope you enjoined this!


End file.
